Remembering Rukia
by AkInA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have been dating for five years, and have truly grown to love each other. But then why does Rukia suddenly want to break up? Ichigo finds the horrible truth years later . . . .


**Remembering Rukia  
**

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! It's Akina again :P and it's another one shot! I'm dedicating this one to Aimii0 because she helped get over my writer's block and told me to never leave my stories alone. And to my BFF Erza cuz she loves Ichigo! Thanks :) Don't forget to review**!

* * *

"I want to break up with you."

Ichigo looked up bewildered as if he didn't understand what she had said.

"Huh?"

Rukia narrowed her vibrant violet eyes.

" I-Want-To-Break-Up-With-You!"

The words slowly rolled off her tongue.

The world began to spin around Ichigo.

"What?... What do you... Why?"

Rukia turned his back to him.

"I simply do not see a future for us. This relationship has been going nowhere so why continue it?"

Ichigo's mouth literally dropped to the ground.

"Rukia but... we've been dating for five years! We love each other so much. We even talked about

marriage last week! What's wrong? All of a sudden, you want to break up? YOU CAN'T!"

Rukia turned around and jabbed her index finger in his chest.

"You cannnot force me to do anything! I am breaking up with you! Good bye Ichigo Kurosaki! Good bye!"

With that she turned around on her heels and left.

Ichigo couldn't believe what had just happened.

His remarkable days with Rukia passed before his eyes.

"Fine! Who needs you!... I HATE you!"

* * *

**Years later... **

Ichigo loosened his tie as he walked out of his office. Today had been a busy day and he couldn't wait to get home to unwind and relax.

He walked down the street taking in the overwhelming smell of Nanaimo bars from the tiny confectionery shop near his office.

He decided to buy some when a whir of blond crashed into him.

Ichigo crashed down to the ground and looked up at who had hit him.

She was a petite girl with strawberry blond hair, dark almond shaped eyes, a tiny nose, and mince

pale pink lips.

"Yoni?" Yoni was Rukia's best friend.

"Ichigo? Is that really you? My, you've grown!"

Ichigo gave her a tiny smile. "How are you Yoni? I haven't seen you since Rukia and I... well, you know!"

Ichigo didn't have the heart to finish the last sentence.

Yoni gave him a faint smile. "So... how's life? What have you been doing?"

Ichigo scratched his head "Well, I'm a bio technician at the Akina I.N.C and I'm married and I have a 4 year old daughter."

Yoni looked agasted. "Oh, so you are married?" she questioned.

Ichigo could tell why she asked this question "Yoni, I can't waste my life thinking about **her**...she's the one who left me. I have my own life to carry on with. ... So... what happened to her?"

Yoni looked lost "Whom?"

Ichigo sighed, exasperated "You know ...**her**"

"Oh." Yoni looked pale, as if she had seen a ghoul. "Um... well, you know, she went to Ryerson University and... "

"Wait!" Ichigo cut her off "She was registered for Matts University though, she told me!"

Yoni's face was filled with guilt, as if she had done something wrong.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "Yoni, tell me, it's ok. What? Did she get married or something?"

Yoni's eyes glistened with new tears. "No Ichigo, that's not it! She... (sob,sob), she...died!"

Ichigo felt the whole world crash down on him as he took in the words. Rukia was no more but Ichigo's heart couldn't except that.

"...H-h-how?" The words came out in a hoarse whisper.

Yoni swiped the tears, trickling down her face "She had cancer, Ichigo. She broke up with you so you wouldn't have to suffer. She always loved you. She was even chanting your name till her last breath."

Ichigo boiled up with a jumble of emotions; anger because Rukia had not told him, guilt because he was stupid not to realize that Rukia wouldn't break up with him unless it was something like cancer, sorrow for her death, and love, great love for his dear Rukia.

Ichigo ran past Yoni, ignoring her cries, and he kept on running all the way home.

* * *

Ichigo jabbed at the doorbell impatiently, ringing about 50 times.

Finally, a smiling Erza with twinkling eyes opened the door.

"Hi Ichigo! How come you're late today? Did you have an overload at work?"

Erza continued to babble on as Ichigo agitatedly put his coat and shoes away.

Erza paused and gave Ichigo a look.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Did something bad happen?" Erza said softly, taking his face in her tiny hands.

Ichigo pushed her away and grunted "No, I'm just ...tired."

Erza looked unsure "Well, ok, go freshen up and I'll have your supper ready."

Ichigo trudged to his room and sat on the bed.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, gripping the bed with his hands.

A lone tear rolled down his cheek.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a tiny warm hand wipe his cheek.

His eyes flashed open and he saw his small four year old daughter.

Concern was written all over her face

"What's wrong daddy? Why you crying? Daddy never cries!"

Ichigo picked her up and put her on his lap.

He looked at his daughter; she was short like her mother, and had orange hair like him.

But she also had these deep, orchid violet eyes, just like **her**.

"Nothing's wrong." Ichigo assured his daughter.

"I'm fine...absolutely fine, Rukia."

* * *

**Are Rukia's eyes really purple? 0.0 Please Review :)**


End file.
